


The one with the crepe suzette

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [16]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:It is the end of the night, Charles has shoo-ed the staff off to bed with empty threats of early morning tasks. He walks into her parlor bearing a tray and after pouring two glasses, he sits next to her on the settee. "There was only one serving of the Crepe Suzette, will you share with me?" He holds the fork out such that she has to lean in to receive the bite of crepe. Caramel sauces drips down her chin and she giggles as she reaches up to wipe her chin with her finger.





	The one with the crepe suzette

She blushes slightly, "One would think at my age I would have learned to not make a mess when I have dessert…"

But his gaze is lovingly tender as he passes her a napkin. She thanks him, then accepts another bite from his fork and he watches mesmerized as she lets a satisfied barely suppressed moan pass her lips. They rarely share leftover desserts, it usually is just wine or tea, and even when they do it's from two different forks… But neither of them minded when he offered her the first bite even if she had a second fork in her hands. And then he took a bite for himself and she waited a second too long to ready her own and he promptly kept feeding her without a question.

"I must remember to thank Mrs Patmore in the morning, she outdid herself this time," he muses in between bites, eyes never leaving her smiling lips. She had a rough month and he cannot remember the last time he saw her this relaxed and happy. What wonders does the rush of sugar to your mood, he thinks. He'd never dare to wish he has a role in the picture.

She meets his gaze and blushes an adorable shade of crimson.

"Mr Carson, …" her sentence fades as she hints at his chin with her caramel coated fingers. He miskates her movement and inches closer, so close she touches his lips with her hand and he tastes sweet caramel. It's just a fraction of a second before she leans in and tastes it too, directly from his lips.

Their first kiss was a rather sweet one.


End file.
